warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Mistlichts fanfictions/ Mist
Zoals bij al mijn andere fanfictions, niks in je verhaal gebruiken wat hierop lijkt zonder mijn toestemming. Voorwoord Een grote rots stak uit de grond, omringt door vier machtige, grote eiken. Op de rots, zilver door het licht van de volle maan, stonden vijf katten. Ieder van hen straalde gezag uit, ieder van hen machtig op hun eigen manier. Onder de rots stonden vele katten, verdeeld in vijf groepen over het veld. Er hing een vijandige sfeer, je kon het sissen en grauwen van verre horen. Een van hen, een gouden kater, midden in zijn groep, keek met honger in zijn ogen op naar de vijf katten op de rots, zijn klauwen in de aarde geboord. Een van de katten op de grote rots, een kater met een glanzende lange witte pels die zilver leek door het maanlicht en doordringende violette ogen had zijn tanden ontbloot, en met een kreet dook hij met uitgestrekte klauwen op een van de andere katten op de rots, een magnifieke blauwe kater wiens ogen de kleur hadden van de donkere nachthemel boven hem. Als een teken doken twee van de groepen onderaan de rots ook op elkaar, terwijl de andere katten met minacht toekeken. Een schaduw gleed over het veld, als donkere, dikke wolken de maan bedekten. Een donkerbruine poes, met het eind van haar oren zwart, evenals het uitende van haar staart, die geïrriteerd heen en weer zwiepte, slaakte een kreet. Onmiddellijk stopte het vechten. Zonder enig geluid of teken van afscheid sprongen de vijf katten van de rots, de blauwe kater met een lelijke wond aan zijn heup, en verlieten elk de open plek in een andere richting, elk een groep katten meenemend. De poes die het vechten had gestopt kwam naast de blauwe kater lopen en keek angstig op naar de sterren, die kil neerkeken op de katten eronder. Proloog "Pak me dan!" Een klein, zilver poesje rende over de sneeuw. De grijze strepen op haar vacht rimpelden mee met de beweging van haar spieren, als de heide bewoog als er een flinke wind overheen waaide. Haar groene ogen, met een ring van amber, straalden van plezier. Plotseling zakte haar rechtervoorpoot, in tegenstelling tot de rest van haar lichaam wit, te diep weg in de sneeuw. Ze struikelde, gleed verder over de sneeuw en met een zachte plof botste ze tegen de poten van een grote kater. Met geïrriteerde amberen ogen staarde hij neer op de kleine kit, zijn grijze vacht besmeurd met sneeuw die was opgestoven door de botsing met het poesje. "Heb je!" schreeuwde een identiek exemplaar van het kleine poesje op de grond. Ze maakte een spectaculaire stop door over de sneeuw te glijden, waardoor de sneeuw opvloog en er alleen maar meer sneeuw op de vacht van de nu woedend kijkende kater terecht kwam. "Kijk eens uit! Jullie zijn niet de enige katten in deze clan!" De twee jonge poesjes drukten zichzelf tegen de grond, met ogen groot als manen opkijkend naar de woedende kater. Het gestruikelde poesje schuifte naar achter, tot ze naast haar zusje lag, waar ze zich tegen haar aandrukte. Om hen heen stopte alle katten waar ze mee bezig waren, en keken stil naar de twee kleine poesjes. Sommige met minachting in hun ogen. Niemand hielp. De poesjes begonnen te bibberen, half van de kou, hun dunne pelsjes waren doorweekt, half van angst. Een slanke, zandkleurige poes kwam uit de kraamkamer, en al snel vielen haar ogen op de twee kittens. Haar pupillen verwijdden even, en toen sprong ze tussen de kittens en de grijze krijger in. "Stekelblad, wat heeft dit te betekenen?" Haar kittens miauwden zacht, terwijl ze zich tegen een van haar voorpoten, die wit was net als die van de twee poesjes, aandrukten voor veiligheid. "Appeldroom. Je moet je kits leren zichzelf in toom te houden. Ze hebben wel betere dingen te doen dan een commandant lastig te vallen. Laat ze trouwens ook uit de buurt van mijn krijgers blijven." Alsof daar alles mee gezegd was, wende hij zich af om op een andere kat af te lopen. "Ik kon er niks aan doen dat ik tegen hem aan botste! Mijn poot zakte ik een holletje, die niet te zien was door de sneeuw!" Met grote ogen staarde het gestruikelde poesje naar haar moeder. Die gaf haar een lik, en wende zich daarna weer tot de commandant. "Stekelblad. Ik kan me een zekere kit herinneren die eens de clan heeft overtuigd dat SchaduwClan ons aanviel, en alles wat we vonden was een kikker. Ik ben toen trouwens vergeten te vragen, was de kikker een beetje lekker?" Stekelblad wierp haar een woedende blik toe, maar Appeldroom had hem al de rug toegekeerd. Het kleine poesje tilde haar poot op om eraan te snuffelen. Er zaten nu spinnenwebben en kruiden aan. Ze nieste even door de sterke geur. Vervolgens keek ze vragend naar haar moeder. "Mam, waarom heten we nu allebei Mistkit?" Haar zusje viel haar bij. "Ja! Waarom hebben we nu dezelfde naam? Ik vond mijn oude leuk. Heidekit!" Hun moeder glimlachte. "Maak jezelf comfortabel, dan vertel ik je een verhaal." Bewegingloos. Stil als de maan stond hij op de Lange Rots. De zilveren kater hield zijn hoofd hoog. De grijze strepen overal over zijn lichaam waren net littekens in de avondschemer. Maar er waren echte wonden op zijn vel die later in echte littekens zouden veranderen. In zijn achterpoot was een diepe bijtwond te zien, over zijn linkeroog een snee en een lange, diepe klauwwond liep over zijn schouder. Ondanks dat hij al veel bloed verloren moest hebben stond hij trots overeind. De clan, die om hem heen verzameld stond, keken aarzelend in het rond, niet wetend wat te doen. Uiteindelijk stapte de medicijnkat naar voren. "Heidester." Aan de voet van de Lange rots lag een blauw hoopje vacht, bevlekt met bloed. Veel bloed. "Wat is er gebeurt?" Haar kalme stem verraadde haar spanning niet. Zijn mond ging open, maar voordat hij kon praten werd hij onderbroken. "Heidester is een verrader." Een slanke witte poes stapte naar voren. Haar zachtblauwe ogen vastberaden. Haar buik was dik van ongeboren babies. Het was haar partner die op de grond lag. Arendklauw, de nobele WindClan commandant. "Om commandant te worden heeft hij Zonnevlam en Maanvuur gedood." De Clan zweeg. Geschokt, niet wetend wat te geloven. Zonnevlam en Maanvuur waren twee geliefde broers in de clan, die allebei gerespecteerde commandanten waren geweest en allebei gestorven waren in de strijd. "Ook heeft geen vos Lichtkit, Jaagkit en Lindekit gekaapt. Ze wisten te veel, dus moesten ze dood. Het was vast makkelijk om een vos de schuld te geven." De poes zweeg. "Ik kan nog wel even doorgaan. Heidester is een verrader. Arendklauw wist dat. Ik weet dat. Ik wil niet dat mijn kittens zijn leiderschap moeten ondergaan. ''Ik wil zijn leiderschap niet ondergaan." Met een blik vol haat draaide ze zich om naar de leider. Ze ontbloot haar tanden, en sprong. Hoewel ze een dappere poes was, ze was hoogzwanger. En haar leider was, ondanks zijn wonden, een geweldige krijger. Het gevecht duurde niet lang. Mistvleugel, dat was haar naam, viel van de Langerots en kwam ongelukkig neer. Terwijl haar ziel naar SterrenClan reisde, nam WindClan wraak. Ze verjoegen Heidester, die in het proces drie van zijn vier overige levens verloor, en katten fluisteren dat hij de tunnels is ingegaan, waarna hij onder de aarde begraven werd.'' Haar twee kittens keken haar met grote ogen aan. Haar moeder glimlachte. "Daarom dragen jullie allebei de naam van een held. Heidester heeft vreselijke daden begaan, en ik wil niet dat jullie namen daaraan laten denken. Ik wil dat jullie vernoemd worden naar Mistvleugel, een dappere poes die om het leven kwam om haar clan te beschermen." Ze gaf beide een lik. Terwijl de twee kittens zich oprolden tegen haar buik keek ze teder naar hen. Ook lang nadat ze in slaap gevallen waren bleef ze kijken naar hoe onschuldig haar twee kittens waren, hoe lief ze opgekruld lagen. Hoofdstuk 1 "Mogen we alsjeblieft buitenspelen?" Ze sprong enthousiast rond de poten van haar moeder, te veel energie hebbend om in de kraamkamer te blijven. Ze was al vier maanden oud waardoor ze langzamerhand te groot begon te worden voor de kraamkamer. Het hol, dat eerst een heel territorium op zichzelf had geleken, voelde nu krap aan. Haar moeder leek echter te twijfelen. Maar een stem, van achter in de kraamkamer, liet haar blijkbaar een besluit nemen. "Laat ze maar gaan." Mistkit keek naar achter, waar de stem vandaan kwam. Een crêmekleurige poes lag achter in de kraamkamer, Honingwolk was haar naam. Ze zag er bezweet uit, maar daar besteedde Mistkit niet zoveel aandacht aan. Haar moeder, echter, haaste zich naar buiten na de moederkats woorden. Mistkit en haar zus volgden haar enthousiast. Maar toen ze buiten waren rende haar moeder naar het medicijnkathol. Mistkit herinnerde zich de bezweette poes in de medicijnkamer. "Is Honingwolk ziek?" Riep ze haar achterna. "Ga maar even spelen." Was haar moeders enige reactie. Vlak voordat ze in het medicijnhol verdween. "Mistkit? Help!" Ze was verstoppertje aan het spelen met haar zusje, waarbij het haar een goed idee had geleken om onder de sneeuw een tunnel te graven, maar nu was de ingang ingestort. Ze zat vast. Half van de krijgers van de WindClan groef tunnels onder de grond. Ze had niet verwacht dat het erg moeilijk zou zijn. "Mistkit!" Riep ze nog een keer. Ze maakte haarzelf, angstig, zo klein mogelijk. "Mam!" Ze begon te snikken. Het volgende moment klonk er een luide kreet boven haar hoofd, het andere moment stortte de tunnel recht boven haar hoofd in. Plotseling was haar wereld wit, en zo, zo koud. Nog zo veel kouder dan ze het eerst had gehad. Overal zat koude, natte sneeuw. In haar oren, in haar mond, haar ogen... Ze schopte in het rond om een weg naar boven te banen, maar het enige wat ze bereikte was dat ze een andere kat, naast haar, schopte. Mistkit? Haar longen schreeuwden om zuurstof. Het enige wat ze binnenkreeg was sneeuw. Ze hoestte, waardoor ze alleen maar meer sneeuw in haar mond leek te krijgen. Ze stopte met schoppen. Een fel vlammetje in haar schreeuwde dat ze door moest gaan, maar ze kon niet meer. Het was zo koud... En precies dat moment voelde ze plotseling tanden in haar nek. Lucht! Zuurstof om in te ademen en uit te ademen. Ze had zich er nog nooit zo dankbaar voor gevoeld. Ze hoestte terwijl ze probeerde zoveel mogelijk ervan in een teug op te nemen. De kat, die haar uit de sneeuw had getrokken, legde haar voorzichtig neer. Het was een zwarte poes. Teminste, dat nam ze aan van het achterlichaam dat te zien was. De poes was meteen weer de sneeuw ingedoken. Ze kwam er weer uit met een klein, grijs bolletje in haar tanden. Mistkit! Ze sloot haar ogen. En liet duisternis haar overmeesteren. Ze werd wakker van ruwe likken over haar hele lichaam. Zonder haar ogen te openen wist ze dat ze weer in de kraamkamer lag, tussen haar moeders poten in. Met haar zusje naast haar. Ontspannen liet ze haar ogen dicht, de kou van eerder al weer vergeten. "Bedankt dat je hen gered hebt." Hoe was het mogelijk dat haar moeder kon praten tussen al die likken in? "Stekelblad vertelde me dat hij Mistkit door de sneeuw zag vallen." Een korte stilte. "Nadat hij zeker wist dat Honingwolk oké was." Er was een wrange ondertoon in haar stem. Mistkit spitste haar oren. Er was dus toch iets met Honingwolk! "Ach, het is mijn plicht als krijger. Toen ik het kamp binnenkwam zag ik nog net Stekelblad de kraamkamer binnenrennen. Toen zag ik de ingestortte sneeuw, en hoorde je kittens eronder vechten om erboven te komen." Het was Sintelnachts stem die haar moeder beantwoorde. Een jonge krijger die het pat van de gravers volgde. Ze had groene ogen, met rode spikkels erin die Mistkit altijd aan vonken, of sintels, deed denken. Ze vond het lijken alsof er vuur in de zwarte poes ogen zat verscholen. Plotseling besefte Mistkit dat de geur van haar zusje, moeder, de jonge krijger en Honingwolk niet de enige geuren waren in de kraamkamer. Stekelblads geur hing er ook sterk, samen met drie geuren die ze niet herkende. En die van Avondceder, de medicijnkat. Ze opende haar ogen, en stond op. Meteen overwelmde duizeligheid haar, maar toen ze weer wat beter kon zien zag ze tot haar verassing drie kleine bolletjes vacht bij Honingwolk liggen. Haar moeder probeerde haar zachtjes weer te gaan laten liggen, maar ze dook onder haar moeders poten door om een paar stappen in de richting van de drie bolletjes vacht te lopen. Kittens. Nieuwe kittens! "Waag het niet in de buurt van mijn kittens te komen, nutteloos stuk vossenstront!" Stekelblad, die achter de crêmekleurige poes had gestaan, draaide zich om met ontblootte tanden en zijn oren plat in zijn nek. Mistkit verstijfde. Ze keek met grote ogen naar de commandant. Wat had ze verkeerd gedaan? Was hij boos dat ze het leven van haarzelf en haar zus zo in gevaar had gebracht? Ze zette een stap naar achter, waarop haar moeder tussen haar en de grijze kater sprong. "Hoe durf je zo tegen mijn kittens te praten. Kom onmiddelijk mee naar buiten!" Ze draaide zich om en liep naar de uitgang van de kraamkamer, waar ze even haar hoofd in de richting van Stekelblad draaide. De blik die ze hem toewierp was zo'n woedende, dat Mistkit in haar korte leven nog nooit eentje meer intensief had gezien. Stekelblad gromde alleen geëriteerd, waarop zijn partner hem een zacht duwtje gaf. Dat leek Stekelblad te besluiten toch naar buiten te gaan. Op de achtergrond mompelde Avondceder wat, waarna Mistkit vaag haar en Sintelnachts voetstappen hoorde verdwijnen. Even later hoorde ze haar moeder woedend tegen de grijze kater praten, hoewel ze geen woorden kon verstaan. Het verbaastte haar dat haar moeder zo tegen de commandant van de WindClan durfte te praten! "Kom maar." Honingwolk knikte haar bemoedigend aan. Mistkit liep, stil, op de kittens af om ze beter te bekijken. De linker, was crêmekleurig, als haar moeder, degene ernaast simpel zwart. Maar het was de derde kitten die haar aandacht het meest trok. Ook hij was zwart, maar ondanks dat er geen zonlicht direct op zijn vacht stond, was er een gloed op zijn vacht alsof de zon erop stond. "De crêmekleurige poes heet Splinterkit." Mompelde Honingwolk zacht. "De andere heb ik nog geen namen gegeven." Later, toen ze weer in haar mosnest tussen haar zus en moeder lag, kon ze niet slapen, ondanks de vermoeiende gebeurtenissen. Ze kon maar niet stoppen met denken aan het feit dat Honingwolk, ondanks ze hen haar kittens had laten zien, zeer gespannen was geweest. Nu ze de tijd had om goed over vandaag na te denken, bedacht ze ook dat haar moeder had gezegd dat Stekelblad haar moeder pas had verteld over haar en Mistkits val in de sneeuw nadat hij eerst zijn partner had bekeken. Terwijl er voor hij de kraamkamer in rende niemand de kittens aan het helpen was geweest. Sintelnacht had immers gezegd dat ze eerst de commandant de kraamkamer in zag rennen voordat ze de kittens onder de sneeuw had gehoord. Ze zuchtte. Maar ja, hij was immers de commandant, hij had waarschijnlijk wel wat beters te doen dan een stel domme kittens te redden. Ze liet haar oren hangen. De grijze kater had haar, en haar zusje, nooit gemogen. Wat had ze verkeerd gedaan? Ze voelde een knoop in haar maag, en stille tranen liepen over haar wangen. Het gevoel werd erger, zo veel erger, toen ze besefte dat een groot deel van de clan aanwezig was geweest in het kamp, juist op de binnenplaats. En dat blijkbaar geen van hen had waard had gevonden om twee hulpeloze kittens te redden. Hoofstuk 2 Bijna. De zonnestralen zagen er wonderschoon uit door het dunne laagje sneeuw, het enige wat Mistkit nog moest doorbreken. Toen ze haar kleine pootje erdoorheen duwde voelde ze de koude lucht van boven die, tot haar verbazing, kouder was dan in haar tunnel. Ze duwde de sneeuw aan de kant en kon de zon zelf nu ook zien. Ze sprong uit haar tunnel en keek trots terug. Haar zusje kroop er ook uit, waarna ze de sneeuw uit haar vacht schudde. "Indrukwekkend, zusje. Deze is niet ingestort." Als reactie grauwde Mistkit speels, terwijl ze met haar staart haar zusjes oor raakte. De tunnel achter haar was ''indrukwekkend. Niet alleen omdat hij niet ingestort was. Het was een mooie rechte gang, met geen los sneeuw, sinds dat allemaal in de vloer, wanden en dak was aangestampt door haar en haar zusje. "Je kunt wel zien dat jullie nooit tunnelers zullen worden." Gromde een stem achter haar. Mistkit dook inelkaar toen de gedaante van Grijzepoot voor haar verscheen. Een week terug had Mistkit vol schaamte door de grond kunnen zakken, maar nu kon ze net een geïrriteerde snauw tegenhouden. Sinds ze nog nooit, geen enkele keer iets anders had gehoord van de krijgers en leerlingen van haar clan dan beledigingen. Nooit een compliment. Nooit een bemoedigend knikje. Behalve van haar moeder, de nieuwe drie kits en Sintelnacht. En een of twee andere krijgers. En dat begon zij, als een jonge kit van een aan aantal weken oud, op te merken. Evenals haar zusje. "Grijzepoot. Kom pas terug als je niet weer vergeet het dak voldoende te verstevigen, iets wat de zusjes Mistkit prima gedaan hebben. Voor hun leeftijd." Klonk Sintelnachts stem achter hen. Zij had het zeker ook door. Sinds een week geleden, toen haar eerste tunnel ingestort was, had de poes het op zich genomen om de zusjes de basis van tunnelen te leren in de sneeuw. En iedere keer als een kat binnen haar bereik een opmerking over hen hadden, had ze altijd wel een antwoord klaar liggen. De jonge tunneler was geweldig. De kitten begreep niet waarom Stekelblad, en niet zij, de commandant was. Dat had ze de poes ook verteld, maar die had verlegen gelachen en gezegd dat ze een veel te jonge krijger was, die bovendien nog geen leerling had gehad, en buiten dat, dat ze helemaal geen commandant hoefde te zijn. Grijzepoot boog haar hoofd en mompelde een verontschuldiging, maar haar ogen stonden nijdig. Sintelnacht, die haar geen aandacht meer schonk, richtte zich op de kittens. "Jullie tunnel is een prachtwerk geworden. Morgen laat ik jullie twee apart elk een eigen tunnel maken, in een wedstrijd. Als de sneeuw goed genoeg blijft ervoor. Ga nu maar weer terug naar Appeldroom, en laat haar deze mooie tunnel zien. Dan zie ik jullie morgen." De krijger gaf elk van de kittens een lik over de oren, voordat Mistkit terug rende naar de kraamkamer met haar zusje. De wedstrijd ging niet door. Niet omdat de sneeuw niet goed genoeg was, integendeel, er lag een schitterend dikke, witte, plakkende laag sneeuw over het hele kamp. Maar de stemming van de zusjes stonden er totaal niet naar. Hoewel ''elke krijger van de clan naar hen toe was gekomen om hen op te vrolijken, hoewel Honingwolk had gezegd dat ze met de nu genaamde Splinterkit, Hulstkit en Nachtkit had mogen spelen tot ze moe waren, hoewel Sintelnacht hun had aangeboden een vechttechniek te leren, de twee kittens lagen in hun te grote, te lege nest voor zich uit te staren zonder de de laag sneeuw te zien, hoewel ze hun oren gespitst hadden, ze hoorden de krijgers niet. Noch de verhalen die de oudsten hen probeerden te vertellen. Noch het gepiep van de andere kittens in de kraamkamer. Hun moeder was ziek. Toen de kittens enthousiast terug hadden gerend naar de kraamkamer vonden ze hun moeder stil in haar nest liggen. Haar ogen stonden glazig, er zat een korstje om haar neus en toen ze haar kittens zag, had ze niet kunnen opstaan. Onmiddellijk was Avondceder erbij gehaald, onmiddellijk was ze door twee krijgers naar het hol van Avondceder getild. Onmiddelijk was er een grote groep voor dat hol ontstaan. Hoewel het voor haar kittens een heel ander verhaal was, Appeldroom was populair. Avondceder had de kittens verteld dat ze niet bezorgd moesten zijn. Een kleine verkoudheid, zou zo over zijn. Ruim op tijd voor de leerlingsceremonie van de twee kittens. Maar Mistkit was niet dom. De hele clan sprak nu over haar moeder. Over dat ze symptonen vertoonde die Avondceder nog nooit had gezien. Symptonen die in geen enkel verhaal over ziektes die de oudsten kenden voorkwamen. Midden in de nacht hadden ze een lange, pijnvolle, wanhopige schreeuw gehoord. En Mistkit en haar zus mochten haar moeder niet eens zien. De volle maan steeg en een halve maan was gekomen voor de volle weer terugkwam. En daarna weer een halve. Nog steeds hadden de zussen geen glimp opgevangen van hun moeder. Hun clangenoten, echter, hadden hun oudere gedrag weer opgepakt. Alleen Sintelnacht niet. Ze had het op haar genomen om de basis van het krijger zijn aan de kittens te leren, om hun aandacht af te leiden van hun moeder. Maar, daar Sintelnacht een tunneler was, was dat ook waar ze de basis van leerden. En hoe meer ze leerden, over het rollen van keien die groter waren dan hun eigen lichaam, de weg vinden met hun zintuigen op plekken waar hun ogen hen niet konden helpen, beseften de zussen dat ze niet hun moeders pad als veen renner, maar hun onbekende vaders en Sintelnachts pad als tunneler. Avondceder had dat doorgegeven aan Appeldroom, die via de medicijnkat haar dochters had verzekerd dat ze dat niet erg vond, integendeel, dat ze zeer trots op hen was. Veel meer hadden ze niet van haar gehoord. Mistkit sloot haar ogen. Ze duwde al haar gedachten over haar moeder terug, als een donkere wolk die in haar achterhoofd bleef hangen. Ze moest nu aan andere dingen denken. Haar moeder zou geen moment willen dat ze een van de belangrijkste momenten van haar leven ook maar een klein beetje zou verduisteren, al helemaal door haar. En dit was ''een belangrijke gebeurtenis. Hoewel haar moeder er niet bij zou zijn. Ze zou, eindelijk na zes maanden wachten, een leerling worden! Onder de Lange Rots, waar haar leider inmiddels opgesprongen was, begon de clan te verzamelen. Voor het eerst sinds een lange periode begon enthousiasme zich door haar lichaam te pompen. Eindelijk! Naast haar zat haar zusje, haar ogen op hun leider gevestigd. In de periode van haar moeders ziekte was haar zus stiller geworden. Ze had om haar heen gekeken met een stille blik die alle details in haar op leek te nemen. Een blik die Mistkit alleen bij de oudere krijgers voorbij had zien komen. De wijste. Ze was begonnen dingen waar te nemen die geen van de leerlingen was opgevallen. En dat maakte Mistkit bang. Bang omdat ze zich afvroeg waarom haar zus zich zo gedroeg, waarom ze soms ouder leek dan elk van de leerlingen. En bang omdat zij, Mistkit, dat als enige van de hele clan leek op te vallen. Maar ook deze gedachte duwde ze naar achter. Om enthausiasme weer te laten plaatsnemen. En trots. Eindelijk kon ze de clan bewijzen dat ze geen nutteloze kitten was, dat ze ooit een waardige krijger van de Windclan zou worden. Want, dat, wou ze meer dan al het andere. Maar ze zou met kleine stapjes beginnen, zoals Sintelnacht haar had geleerd. Toen Arendster haar naam riep, hief ze haar hoofd dan ook fier op. Het was een genant moment. Beide kittens stapten tegelijkertijd naar voren, en vervolgens naar achter om de ander voor te laten gaan. Gemompel en zelfs gelach klonk op van de aanwezige katten. Maar Arendster bleef stil op de Lange Rots zitten, zijn ogen op haar gericht als, toepasselijk, een arend. Het was die blik die haar zus haar een zetje gaf, om haar eerst te laten gaan, en het was die blik dat Mistkit, voor het eerst in haar korte leven, haarzelf voor haar zusje liet gaan. Ze hief haar staart recht op, en zette de stappen naar voren. Het waren de langste momenten in haar leven ooit, elke stap gevuld met zoveel enthausiasme dat ze het gevoel had dat het elk moment uit haar pels kon ontploffen. "Mistkit." De leider keek haar aan. Ze beantwoordde zijn blik, trots dat haar poten niet trilden. "Jij hebt zes manen bereikt, en het is nu tijd voor jou om een leerling te worden. Vanaf deze dag, dit moment, tot jij je krijgersnaam zal verdienen, zal je bekend staan als Mistpoot." ''Mistpoot! Arendster richtte zijn blik nu op zijn clan, die zich onder hem had verzameld. "Er is een poes die de afgelopen maan, langer zelfs, heeft uitgesloofd voor deze jonge katten zonder er ooit een bedankje voor te krijgen. Ze heeft haar best gedaan deze zussen door deze moeilijke periode heen te helpen, buiten haar verplichtingen als krijger van de Windclan om, zonder te klagen. En daarom zal ik haar vandaag belonen met haar eerste leerling. Sintelnacht." De clan juichtte. Mistpoot draaide haar hoofd naar de poes, wiens ogen straalde. Ze stapte naar voren, tot ze recht voor Mistpoot stond. "Sintelnacht. Je bent altijd al een uitstekende krijger geweest, en de afgelopen maan heb je de paar basisdingen die je was toegestaan aan deze jongkies te leren, uitstekend uitgelegd. Ik heb er het volste vertrouwen in dat jij van Mistpoot een goede krijger zal maken." Weer juichtte de clan, harder deze keer. Sintelnacht boog haar hoofd, de vonken in haar ogen opgloeiend, en raakte teder Mistpoots neus aan. Mistpoot besefte pas dat ze snorde toen ze haar mentors ''ogen vrolijk zag twinkelen in reactie. Ze nam trots haar plaats aan aan haar zijde aan de rand de Lange Rots om naar haar zus te kijken. Maar ze verstarde toen ze plots in groene ogen keek. Haar moeders groene ogen. Haar moeder zag er zo, ''zo, anders uit sinds de laatste keer dat ze haar gezien had. Haar ribben waren duidelijk zichtbaar, haar vacht zat onder de mos en zand en haar benen trilde onder haar alsof ze nauwelijks sterk genoeg waren om haar overeind te houden. Maar wat haar het meest schokte was de afwezige blik in haar ogen, hoewel er sterke trots in te zien was. Mistpoot bleef zo lang naar haar moeder staren, niet wetende hoe te reageren, wat te voelen, dat ze haar zusjes ceremonie totaal vergeten was. "...Zeker van dat jij, Neveldag, Lichtpoot goed zal onderwijzen." Lichtpoot? ''Licht''poot? Licht? Maar haar aandacht verslapte weer toen ze uit haar ooghoek een gedaante in elkaar zag vallen. Een leerling riep hun namen, maar kapte halverwege af. Haar hele wereld blurde terwijl ze op haar moeder afrende. Haar moeder die nu zo stil op de grond lag, haar ogen half gesloten. "Mam!" Ze gaf haar moeder een duwtje met haar neus. ''""Mam!" ''Ze voelde vaag haar zus naast haar komen kruipen, haar ogen groot in terror. ''"MAM!" ''Ze merkte vaag dat een andere, grotere, bruine gedaante haar moeders hals besnuffelde, merkte vaag dat de clan zo stil was dat je sneeuw zou kunnen horen vallen. Maar ze weigerde de woorden van de bruine kat te horen, te geloven, om maar even over na te denken. Ze weigerde... Ze.. Haar poten zakte onder haar weg, haar wereld draaide om haar heen. ''"Mam?" '' Toch dansde ze op de rand van haar hersens, een weg in proberend te zoeken. "Ze is dood."